Inuyasha
by StarRoxi
Summary: A script i was wroking on


Inuyasha

I did not copyright this information. It was made as I went along.

By: Samantha Jo Weaver

( )-actions

* * - new scene

Kagome: **SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY**!!

(Inuyasha's body is being pounded to the ground.)

Sango: He should be more sensitive to Kagome. I think he's been around Miroku too long.

Shippo: You said it

Inuyasha: **Hey, **what does that mean!!

Miroku:I have to agree with Inuyasha on this one.

Sango: Come on Miroku, you're a womanizer!!

Miroku: I am guilty of no such thing

(Miroku turns red)

Shippo: Hey you guys, where's Kagome and Kirara?

Sango,Miroku,Inuyasha: **I don't know**!!

Inuyasha: What did I do now!!

Sango: You know haw Kagome is when it comes to Kikyo.

Inuyasha: All I said was that I know she doesn't have her strength yet. How should that bother her?

Miroku: Inuyasha you need to stop letting Kagome know that you still love Kikyo. You need to be more considerate of her feelings.

Inuyasha: Your one to talk

*Kagome with Kirara in sky*

Kagome: How could he be such a jerk. I know he still has feelings for Kikyo, but does he have to say it all the time? But then I guess it's a good thing that he feels comfortable to tell me, but still it hurts. Hey, I sense scaraded jewle shards. It's Koga.

Kirara go down.

Koga: Hey Kagome where's that mutt Inuyasha?

Kagome: I don't know. I just left.

Koga: Why?

Kagome: Oh...it's nothing.

Koga: are you sure, 'cause I'm here for you. I love you Kagome!

Kagome: Ummm.. Thank you (turns red) Well I'm sorry Koga but I think Kirara and I should get back.

Koga: Ok.. Tell that mutt he needs to realize what he has before it's gone.

(Koga goes off and Kirara and Kagome go back to the gang)

*Kagome and Kirara find them*

Inuyasha: **WHERE WERE YOU**?!?

Kagome: **SIT BOY**!!! Don't yell at me! I just needed some fresh air away from you! And I talked to Koga. He said you need to realize what you have before it's gone.

Inuyasha: and you want me to listen to that pathetic weak wolf!!

Miroku: Now guys let's not fight about this.

Kagome,Inuyasha: **SHUT UP**!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha, just leave me alone for awhile. Ok?

(Inuyasha's eye's get big , drops his jaw with a very confused look on his face)

Inuyasha: What did I do? Everything I do is wrong to her!

Shippo: You know Sango and Miroku are right. You need to be more worried about Kagome, and how she feels.

Inuyasha: Shut up!! All I said is...

(He sees Kikyo from far away)

Kagome: (her head down) go to her, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: (looks surprised) No... I'll stay here with you. (Says in sad voice)

Kagome: **DAMN IT INUYASHA!!**Go to her!!

(He stares at her for awhile and the goes off and the gang stays behind)

Sango: Why must Inuyasha be so insensitive . If he wouldn't make it so obvious, Kagome wouldn't tell him to go.

Miroku: Sango. You know how he is, and he's nothing like me.

Sango: you're right....

Miroku: Thank you

Sango:.. Your worst than him.

Miroku: How's that?

Sango: You say I'm the one for you, but not until this fight is over. What is it? I'm not good enough for you now, just 'cause we see other women along the way ,and the fact that you ask ever girl we see if they'll bare your children. It's a miracle you have yet to ask Kikyo!!

Miroku: I would never ask her and it's a habit. It's this cursed hand!

Sango: It's not your hand. Your hand sucks up demons. It's your head that makes you ask.

Shippo: hey you guys, do you feel that?

(Turn from their argument to look at Shippo)

Sango: Yeah what is it?

Miroku: It's a strong demonic aura. It has to be Naraku to be that strong, and its coming from the direction of Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Kagome: I sense a sacred jewle shard and its Kohaku. I think they're in trouble.

*Inuyasha finds Kikyo in a cave*

Inuyasha: Kikyo! Your alive!!

Kikyo: Yes I am thanks to Kagome.

Inuyasha: What do you mean?

Kikyo: She purified the miasma in my body.

Inuyasha: oh.. Hey what are you doing here?

Kikyo: I have a better question, how did you get through Naraku's barrier without breaking through it?

Inuyasha: Naraku? I don't smell that bastard, where is he?

Kikyo: You must leave now!!

Inuyasha: No... I want to know where he is?!?!

(Naraku comes out of hiding and freezes Inuyasha)

Naraku: Inuyasha! Did you really think you could defeat me!! You can never defeat me!! I'm even stronger than ever. And guess what, you can't move. All you can do is watch Kikyo die.

Inuyasha: You bastard!!!

(Inuyasha tries to move but then he feels a sharp pain around his heart.)

Naraku: Oh did I forget to tell you? If you try to move my grip on your heart will get tighter and tighter. So keep on moving.

(Naraku's arm transforms into a demon snake. The snake tries to attack Kikyo, but she shoots a scaraded arrow.)

Naraku: You wentch!! Your little arrows will not save you. It has no effect on me.

(Kikyo gets back up on to the wall. Inuyasha is dieing for the fact that he won't stop moving. The snake attacks Kikyo, and then injects a massive amount of miasma inside her.)

Naraku: Kikyo, this time you will die for sure. This miasma cannot be purified.

(Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo, and Kirara come in)

Sango:Hildikos!!

(The snake cuts in half Naraku releases Inuyasha. Kikyo is dead)

Inuyasha: **KIKYO**!!

Kagome:Inuyasha are you ok?

Inuyasha: You bastard Naraku!!

Naraku: Your more worried about the girl that is dead, than the one who is right beside you.

Inuyasha: shut up! I will and I am going to kill you.

Naraku: I'd like to see you try!!

Inuyasha: ADAMANT...

(A gust of wind comes, blowing dirt and rocks everywhere)

Shippo: Its Kagura

(The dirt lets up)

Inuyasha: they're gone!

Sango: Where did he go?

Miroku: I don't know.

(Inuyasha goes to Kikyo's lifeless body and cries)

Sango: Inuyasha do you mind me asking what happened?

(Inuyasha doesn't answer. Kagome stares and cries)

Inuyasha: Let's take her to Kaede.

( The gang takes Kikyo's body to Kaede, where she can finally rest in peace)

* They arrive at the village*

Inuyasha: Kaede, are you here?

Kaede: I'm back here.

Inuyasha: You guys stay here with Kikyo

(Inuyasha goes in to talk to Kaede)

Sango: Kagome are you ok?

Kagome: I'm fine!! I'm going for a walk

Shippo: I'll go with you!!

(Kagome and Shippo leave)

*In the hut Inuyasha and Kaede*

Kaede: Your hurt Inuyasha. I can see both in and out.

Inuyasha: What do you mean you old hag?

Kaede: You've been in battle?

Inuyasha Yes… We've brought Kikyo back. Naraku killed her again.

Kaede: What happened?

( Inuyasha tells her the story)

Kaede: Do you feel as if it is your fault, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Yes

Kaede: Why?

Inuyasha: I could've saved her.

Kaede: But you did save her. Her soul can finally rest. She can go on now.

Inuyasha: But still I killed her again.

Kaede: Lets drop the subject and burry my sister.

(Everyone goes outside to the burial site at this time Kagome and Shippo are back)


End file.
